<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snake in the Grass by entity9silvergen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473919">Snake in the Grass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/entity9silvergen/pseuds/entity9silvergen'>entity9silvergen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on Rikki Tikki Tavi, Cat!Virgil, Gen, Janus is a Snake, Minor Violence, Oneshot, Prompted Oneshot, Sanders Sides Subreddit July 2020 Prompt, Sides as Animals, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Good Friend, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, snake!janus, virgil is a cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/entity9silvergen/pseuds/entity9silvergen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake in the grass: a metaphor first used by Roman poet Virgil in 37 B.C.E. to describe the treachery or betrayal of a friend.</p><p>Janus was always alone. It was the nature of a snake but that didn’t mean he wasn’t lonely. Virgil changed that though.</p><p>He should’ve known better than to trust him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snake in the Grass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as a response to the Sanders Sides subreddit’s July prompt (Snake in the Grass) and is loosely based on the story Rikki Tikki Tavi. The writing style is kind of a mix of mine and the style Rudyard Kipling uses in the short story. The story’s setting is also based on the short story, a bungalow garden in colonial India, so all the characters are species found there. </p><p>No OCs. Janus (Deceit) is a viper, Virgil (Anxiety) is a cat, Remy (Sleep) is an Indian paradise flycatcher, Seth (September) is a sunbird, Toby (October) is an Asian koel, Anton (Antagonist) is a peregrine falcon, Emile (Picani) is a green avadat, Remus is a honey badger, and Logan, Roman, and Patton are in the background as humans.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The life of a snake was a lonely one. The first instinct a snake had upon hatching was to get away from the nest. Slither away and slither far. Don’t stay and and compete with your siblings for occupation of the nest. Don’t stay and be chased off by your parents. Don’t stay in a territory that’s not yours and be hunted by predators you’re not yet big enough to fight. Isolation was survival and survival was instilled deeply into snakes, perhaps this one more than others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit couldn’t remember his youngest moments. He could vaguely recall hurrying to leave the nest but not much after that. All the memories blended together over the years. Travel, hunt, claim a territory, move on… It was an endless cycle. Not without its moments but he couldn’t help but desire more. A snake was rarely satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A territory to call his own, that was all he really wanted. He was a small thing but a deadly viper. He knew he could hold down a territory. He had in the past but always an older, more experienced snake would come along and drive him out. Now, he was confident he could do it. He just had to find the right place to call home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did a snake want? Prey, of course. Birds, rats, mice, anything he could swallow. But it couldn’t just be a nest or two. The prey needed to have a steady population, one that grew and declined. He may have a greedy belly but he knew it was a predator’s duty to maintain the balance. And he took his duty very seriously. Some rocks to sun on would be nice too. Soft dirt or sand to burrow in, a lot of shade but not too much. Perhaps a companion? No, he wanted no other snakes in his territory. Well, maybe a few little ones wouldn’t be so bad but nothing that could grow large and strong enough to take his territory from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place Deceit found was more than he could’ve hoped for. It had everything he wanted and more. It was located near an abandoned bungalow with clearly a garden once maintained by humans. Normally he’d steer clear of humans but there wasn’t even a fleck of human scent anywhere and it was quite obvious the garden hasn’t gotten any attention in years. The grass was overgrown, potted plants were plentiful with fruit, plenty of manmade nooks for birds to nest in... It was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, not all good things could last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was maybe a month after he’d moved to his new territory when he heard screeches outside his burrow and the cries of a rabbit. Rabbits were too big for a snake his size to hunt but they had many young so he liked having them around to pick off a baby or two every once in a while. He didn’t really want whatever this screeching creature was to kill them. He was a strong snake, glands filled with deadly venom, and this was his territory. He could defend it against whatever came at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way out of his burrow and snaked across the garden toward the noise. Rabbits were wily, it was clear the creature was fighting back, but there were a few more sounds that told him some others had joined. The animals here were rather attached to each other, something Deceit found silly, but it was good for him at the moment. This screeching creature was a threat and he could use all the help he could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the panicked cries of the rabbit, Deceit could hear the beats of wings but they were far more intense than anything Deceit was familiar with. It was something much more powerful than a sparrow or hummingbird. Strong enough to carry off a rabbit? Probably. But his venom could still overpower it, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably should’ve guessed his luck wouldn’t come through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot out of the grass, poised to strike and snapped at the creature, fangs flashing. He was fast, too fast maybe, and before he knew it, he was face to face with a hawk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hawk jerked away, pulling into the air and out of reach. Deceit hissed, coiling up and rising to glare up at the hawk. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” the hawk shot back, snapping his beak. His talons were outstretched but he didn’t lunge quite yet. His eyes were calculating, reading his opponent. Behind him, Deceit could hear the rabbit and the other prey animals that came to its aid running away. Good. Deceit didn’t want them getting in his way and hopefully he could track their fear scent and find a good meal this evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Deceit the Pit Viper, king of this garden,” Deceit announced, tongue flickering out. “The prey here is mine. You are not welcome here. Now, who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hawk blinked and tilted his head sharply. “You’re a viper. You have no need for rabbits. We’re all predators here. Let me eat my fill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit hissed. “This is my territory. Now, hawk, let me know the name of the invader I’m about to defeat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Antagonist the Peregrine Falcon. I am not a hawk,” Antagonist snapped, spitting out the final word like an insult. It probably was. Deceit knew just how proud birds of prey could be. “I rule these skies. I’m not going to be beaten by a little snake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A throaty hiss rose up from Deceit’s throat and he lunged, teeth gnashing at the hawk, but he missed and landed awkwardly in the dirt with nothing but frustration to show for his efforts. He coiled around, turning on his opponent once more, and bobbed his head, ready to strike when the opportunity presented itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the opportunity did present itself but he kept missing it. The battle was long and hard, more for Deceit than Antagonist. A creature so limited to the ground didn’t stand a chance against a master of flight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wings beat, feathers flew, fangs flashed, jaw muscles worked, tails whipped, talons tore. Deceit got a few good bites in and even managed to constrict his opponent once but he never had the chance to inject his venom. Antagonist was too wild, thrashing and bucking anytime he managed to get on his back, and too fast, pulling up into the air anytime Deceit lunged. Antagonist was absolutely dominating the battle. His talons scored countless marks on Deceit’s scales, his wings repeatedly boxed Deceit senseless, his beak broke skin at several points across Deceit’s body… And he wasn’t tiring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit nearly stopped when he realized this. He managed not to, that would spell his end, but he hesitated and that was the only opening Antagonist needed. With a screech of victory, he snatched Deceit up his clawed feet and began rising into the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Put me down!” Deceit hissed angrily but he got no response. Panic seized Deceit’s form and he began thrashing in the falcon’s grip but Antagonist ignored him and just kept rising higher. Fear bubbled up in his belly, Deceit’s eyes going wide as he stared down at the ground below. If another situation, he would’ve found the overhead view of the bungalow’s garden- his garden- beautiful but the fact he was so high ruined it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t belong in the sky. He was a snake, he belonged close to the ground. More so than other animals. Snakes slithered, their whole bodies were pressed against the ground at almost all times. He was in tune with the earth’s vibrations, he could read the rumbles of deer’s hoofsteps with his eyes closed, he could tell the best sunning spots apart just from what the stones felt like under his belly. And now he was being dragged away from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin and scales still burned with pain and talons were digging into his soft underbelly in the most uncomfortable way but he could hardly tell. His entire mind was fixated on the ground and just how far he was from it. Fear flooded his system, making his breaths short and panicked, to the point that he couldn’t keep resisting Antagonist’s grip. Growing lightheaded and still quaking from the terror in his bones, he went limp and his thoughts became a haze. Through it, only one thing was clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antagonist was going to eat him or he was going to drop him from the sky but either way, he was going to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then his savior came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dark figure came out of nowhere, streaking off the roof of the bungalow, and barrelled into Antagonist at full force. The falcon screeched and began losing control, wings beating to stay in the air. The black form dropped, falling to the ground below, but Deceit hardly noticed. Not only was he in the sky, now he was rocking and in the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antagonist was fighting a losing battle with gravity. His talons squeezed around Deceit’s body in concentration, making the viper hiss in pain, and he beat his wings wildly to try to stay in the air but his balance was off and he couldn’t find it. And that meant they were going to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being in the sky was scary on its own but falling was so much worse. Craning his head up, he managed to spit out, “Flap you fool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antagonist responded with only a wordless screech of fury and then Deceit fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind slapped his face, drying out his eyes and throat, and Deceit flailed wildly. The sight of the ground rushing toward him was a terrifying one but not as terrifying as the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he wasn’t touching anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d never experienced this before and it just felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong, wrong, wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He needed to be on the ground. Or let Antagonist pluck him out of the air and catch him. The latter was horrible but anything was better than </span>
  <em>
    <span>falling, falling, falling</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only lasted a few split seconds but they were the longest of Deceit’s life. Air rushing past him, his nose burning, the terror in his belly threatening bile to surface, his long body whipping wildly in the air, his thoughts a messy blur… And then it ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain shot through his body as he slammed into the ground but it barely lasted a moment before his world went black.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The light stung Deceit’s eyes the moment they opened and he quickly shut them and let out a soft groan. He tried to lift his head and flick his tongue out to figure out where he was but his muscles screamed in protest the moment he moved so he ended up just flopping his head down on the ground. Was he dead? It certainly felt like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapid footsteps sounded and someone was at his side in a heartbeat, nosing him over as if concerned. “Hey, are you okay? Come on, please don’t die on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit let out a long groan. “I’m alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good,” the voice said and Deceit felt a furry face rub against him. Wait, fur? That wasn’t right. And the voice didn’t sound familiar. Startled, he jerked up and opened his eyes to see a dark furred kitten sitting beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitten was thin but well built. Still on the younger side but growing into his paws. His kit fur was gone and his pelt already had a few scars but innocent curiosity was ablaze in his violet eyes as he blinked at Deceit. Upon the sight of him, Deceit wanted to pull away from the stranger but at the same time, he felt drawn to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Deceit rasped, his throat sore too sore to speak properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat shook his head and pushed a leaf and lump of fur over to him. “Eat and drink first. Then we can talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit eyes the lump suspiciously before realizing it was a dead mouse. “Snakes only eat fresh prey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat shrugged. “You’ve been out for three days. Eat it or you’ll be too weak to hunt later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days? That was concerning but the enticing smell of mouse was making his belly rumble in hunger. Tentatively, he poked it with his snout before snatching it up in one bite and swallowing it whole. It slid down his throat in that familiar, satisfying manner. He paused, waiting a moment, and let out a low rumble before turning to the leaf, finding a few mouthfuls of water in it, and draining it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a long sigh, feeling sleepy as he began digesting his meal, but he wasn’t ready to rest quite yet. Looking up, he saw the cat still watching him up. Swallowing away the last of the water in his mouth, he flicked his tongue and tried to identify just who he was looking at. It took a moment for it to dawn on him but he quickly found he knew this feline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Anxiety,” Deceit said, yellow eyes meeting the cat’s purple ones. “I’ve seen you on the road near the city but I heard you wandered off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a bit,” Anxiety responded with a nod. His long tail waved loosely behind him. “I was looking for somewhere to settle down but a badger took over the spot I was looking at. Thought I could try over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit flattened himself a bit. “This is my territory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Anxiety soothed. “And I’m not challenging you for it. I thought I’d ask if we could share it but then Antagonist attacked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened with Antagonist anyway? And me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I managed to knock Antagonist pretty bad right before he dropped you,” Anxiety explained, “but the fall hurt you. Antagonist and I fought a bit but I think he had some of your venom in his system because he flew off pretty quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit didn’t think he’d bitten Antagonist, Anxiety was probably just a tougher fight than he thought, but he didn’t say anything. No way would he let a cat know he was stronger than a snake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I picked you up and took you under the porch,” Anxiety continued, gesturing with his tail to their surroundings. Deceit looked up and realized he was right. They were in a spacious spot surrounded by wood cut into planks in only the way human tools could. He’d never been down here but it was quite nice. Oddly cool. “I’ve been keeping an eye on you here until you woke up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Deceit asked, the question burning on his tongue. It had been stirring in his mind since he lay eyes on the other animal. He couldn’t fathom why a predator would help a fellow predator. He was unconscious. And cats often ate snakes. Anxiety could have killed him and taken over his territory with a full belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anxiety flicked an ear. “Like I said, I want to live here but I know I wouldn’t be able to protect this territory on my own. Can I please live here, Deceit? I promise I’ll listen to you. I won’t overstep. I just want to live somewhere safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit eyed him. For all his big talk, the kitten was nervous. Unsure of himself. His voice was confident but Deceit knew that meant nothing unless in the mouth of a creature who was actually confident. And Anxiety was not confident. He was young, looking to Deceit like his mother-cat. But Deceit still didn’t know if he was speaking the truth. Cats were almost as good at spouting falsehoods as snakes and their tongues were even sharper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I trust you?” Deceit asked, lifting his head off the ground so he was eye level with the cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anxiety snorted but his cool facade was slipping. “Like saving you from Antagonist wasn’t enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit gave him a pointed look. “I had nothing to do with that. You proved nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anxiety sighed and pawed the ground, clearly thinking hard. “Um… If I told you my name would you let me stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit flinched back. A name… A name was something special to an animal. Special and private, only shared between kin and close friends. If Anxiety told him… Anxiety wanted companionship. He was hoping they’d be friends. Did Deceit want that? Snakes were isolationists by nature but Deceit was no stranger to the pangs of loneliness. Was this cat the friend he needed? It could be nice. Even though he had territory, something still felt missing. Maybe he could use a friend. Slowly, he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name… My name is… My name is Virgil!” Anxiety said, the words exploding out of his mouth. He tucked his paws in and looked up nervously, awaiting Deceits’s response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil?” Deceit repeated. He flickered his tongue. “My name is Janus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil purred, practically glowing with happiness, and thus a friendship was born.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Janus really didn’t know what he was missing all these years alone. Having a friend… There was nothing quite like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, Virgil could be a bit annoying at times. He’d swipe at his tail, he tried to snuggle when Janus was sunning, and he would scare away prey. But… he was fun to play with. And his pelt was warm. Plus eating with company was better than eating alone. So all in all, Janus was happy with the predicament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Years passed. Virgil grew into his paws and became a skilled hunter and Janus’s place as the garden’s king and his claim to the territory only grew stronger, as did their bond. The cat and snake were practically inseparable. Hunts, sunning sessions, sleeping, the two could always be found at each other’s side. Janus couldn’t imagine life without Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all good things had to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A drought hit. Grasses grew dry, fruits shriveled up and fell off their branches, prey died of thirst… Virgil and Janus couldn’t afford to hunt without throwing off the careful balance of their home, instead eating the dusty remains of the dead and relying on the other animals to direct them to water sources in return. It was only in crisis animals came together. Like when Antagonist attacked, animals rushed to the rabbit’s aid and Virgil came to his. Now there was an unspoken agreement between them all. Mutual survival, that’s what mattered. But even that wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late morning when Janus found Virgil lying in the sun. The long grass sheltered his pelt, almost completely hiding him from sight. And he wasn’t moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil? Virgil!” Janus hissed, jostling the cat to the best of his ability but his friend’s limp form didn’t rouse. He frowned and inspected him with worried eyes, taking in his labored breaths and dry fur. Pulling back, he looked up to see a paradise flycatcher in the tree above. “You! Sleep! What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep was one of the few animals in the garden Janus was on decent terms with. Not well enough to know his true name but well enough that Janus didn’t feel bad calling out to him like this. The bird looked down at the sound of Janus’s voice and cocked his head, hopping on his branch and leaning forward a bit to get a better look at who was calling to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, gurl? What the h- Oh. It’s you, Deceit. What up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anxiety,” Janus said, Virgil’s false moniker feeling strange on his tongue but he didn’t dwell on it. Not with Virgil unresponsive. “How long have you been here? Do you know what happened to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How should I know? Aren’t you his buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We parted ways to patrol the territory and ensure no one was coming here to hunt annoying little birds like yourself,” Janus hissed and Sleep backed down a bit. Flycatchers were too big for a snake Janus’s size to eat and Virgil liked Sleep enough to not eat him. Sleep was safe here and he knew it. And if he wanted to keep it that way, he would help his protectors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think October was over here earlier. I’ll go ask him,” Sleep said, dipping his head to Janus before flying off in search of the koel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus sighed and looked away from the tree, watching Virgil’s fallen body with concern. Surely he wasn’t going to die like all those mice and muskrats? He was just up a few hours ago. He’d be fine, right? Right? He hoped so. He hoped with every fiber of his being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus wasn’t sure how long he waited, mind spiraling and eyes fixed on Virgil’s prone form, before Sleep returned. As promised, the koel October was with him but another pair of birds joined him: September the sunbird and Picani the avadat. Janus never interacted with either bird much, save the few occasions he tried to eat Picani, but right now he was looking at them like a lifeline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picani looked at Janus hesitantly before jumping off the branch and fluttering down to land on Virgil, hopping around on his pelt and tilting his head. He was inspecting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Janus hissed, flickering his tongue. Picani didn’t respond, merely maneuvering so Virgil was positioned between the two and the avadat could fly away if necessary. Janus twitched his tail in annoyance. This wasn’t some ploy to get a meal! His friend was hurt!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deceit,” October called from the tree branch. “I heard you wanted to talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus turned away from Virgil to look up at the bird. “You were here when Anxiety collapsed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a question and that seemed to ruffle October’s feathers ever so slightly. “Yeah. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… He collapsed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” Janus hissed. “Tell me more. Tell me everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, well, September and I were just looking around here for some grubs when Anxiety came by,” October began. He shook out his wings a bit, getting settled. “I think he was just patrolling or something. You know, making sure everything was normal like he usually does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried talking to him,” September spoke up, jumping into the conversation, “but he didn’t seem to be in a talking mood. Actually, come to think of it, he seemed a bit unsteady on his paws. He told me he was just tired then laid down in the shade and went to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t tell me?” Janus hissed, the noise rumbling deep in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we didn’t think anything was wrong,” October snapped. “If we bothered you anytime Anxiety took a nap, you’d eat us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, that might’ve been true but Janus was too upset to think rationally. He snapped his teeth in frustration. He whipped around, glaring at the avadat hopping around on Virgil’s flank. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s dehydrated,” Picani said, finally looking up to meet Janus’s gaze. “He needs water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have any water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why he collapsed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus coiled up, trying to ignore the worry worming its way into his belly. Slithering away, he looked up at the trio of birds looking down on him. “Where do you get your water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We peck at the morning dew on the leaves each morning,” Sleep answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, gurl. We need that water. Besides, all the water would roll off if we tried to bring it to him, not to mention it wouldn’t be enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head at the ground, thoughts spiraling. What could he do? Virgil hadn’t responded to any of his efforts to wake him up and he knew just how dangerous dehydration could be. He needed to get some water into him and fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you get your water?” September asked, leaning forward on his branch. “Can that help him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t work.” Janus backed up, shaking his head. He got his water from underground and puddles in the deepest crevices he could find. There was no way to transfer it and Virgil probably could even get it himself if he was well enough to get there on his own four paws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care so much anyway?” Sleep asked, swooping off the branch to stand on the ground in front of Janus. It was almost challenging and Janus couldn’t help but rear up a bit in response. “Anxiety is another predator on your territory. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> territory. You’re the king here, Deceit. He’s a threat to that. I’m surprised you let him stay at all. Wouldn’t it be better for you if you just…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk like that,” Janus snarled, snapping his teeth and Sleep. Sleep hopped back just in time to avoid a pair of fangs in his wing but Janus’s snout still grazed his feathers. Janus let out a breath, trying to calm down, and pulled back. He shook his head and sighed. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not,” Sleep said, hopping back a bit so he was standing next to Picani on Virgil’s flank. “Why do you care about him? You wouldn’t be worried about any of the rest of us if we collapsed. You’d probably eat us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus opened his mouth, wanting to argue but there was nothing to argue, was there? These birds weren’t his friends. He knew them, sure, and he supposed his land wouldn’t feel the same without the big personalities he’d gotten used to but Sleep was right. Virgil was different from the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Picani?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of him. October, September, keep an eye on the area. Oh, and Sleep? You’re in charge while I’m gone. I’m going to find Anxiety some water.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Traveling was harder for a snake than one would imagine but Janus handled it. He’d traveled for most of his life before finding the garden, afterall. And now, he moved with a purpose. It didn’t take long, maybe a day, for Janus to find a water source. And when he did, boy, was it more than he expected. A whole pond filled with water. Mouthfuls and mouthfuls of water, all his for the taking. This was more than he could’ve hoped for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus rushed to the water’s side and plunged his muzzle into the water, taking a big, long drink. Virgil was the one he’d been worried about but no one had had their fill of water all season and Janus was no exception. His throat was drier than he thought and the water rejuvenated something deep inside him. He closed his eyes and relaxed, just allowing him to enjoy the long drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he was interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” a boisterous voice called out. “I’m Remus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus nearly choked. That was no moniker or callsign. No, that was a name as real as they come. “Wha- Hey! Don’t tell me your real name!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? I’ve got nothing to hide,” the voice said and Janus heard pawsteps. Big pawsteps. He coiled up, looking around for the speaker but couldn’t see anything past the long, green reeds surrounding the pond. Why didn’t he check the area first? What a stupid mistake. Now he was caught off guard but whatever this creature was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus heard a deep rumble as the animal stepped out of the tall grass, revealing his massive paws and thick pelt. Black fur, a white muzzle, beady eyes, massive teeth… He’d stumbled onto a honey badger’s territory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus hissed and pulled away from the pool, coiling up as Remus padded toward him. “Back off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus ignored him and continued lumbering over like an excited puppy. “So. What brings a viper to a badger’s territory?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus remained silent for a moment, surveying the newcomer silently. Remus raised an eyebrow, prompting him to speak. Janus sighed. “I’m Deceit. My territory is the one next to yours. We don’t have any water. My friend collapsed and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why didn’t you say so!” Remus said joyfully. He swiped at the reeds with one of his claws, pulling them clean out of the ground with their roots and all. “Here, take a leaf and some moss. It’ll transport enough water to revive your friend without spilling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, now. Not a lot of time. If your friend passed out, there’s no telling how much time before the sun cooks him alive and his body starts decaying and that wonderful scent of death fills the a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, enough. I’m coming,” Janus said quickly, following this kind yet unsettling badger to retrieve the water he needed to save Virgil.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was a crisp morning when Janus returned to the garden. He could feel the dryness in the air and the heat waiting to come down but it was cool enough for the garden to be active at the moment. However, to his surprise, it wasn’t. There wasn’t an animal in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, Janus slowed his pace a bit, slithering through the garden and looking up every tree and behind every bush for an animal. He found nothing. Either everyone was gone or everyone was hiding and he couldn’t fathom why. Then a warning call cut through the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone! Deceit is back!” Sleep called, flying across the garden to his favorite tree. “I repeat! Our king is back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that really necessary?” Janus growled, setting down the leaf and moss to glare up at the flycatcher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Sleep responded without missing a beat. “We missed you! Now everyone can come out of hiding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Janus was not expecting that. He was half convinced that all of the animals in his territory decided to leave when he was gone or that they were hiding in fear of him. He didn’t think he’d be greeted to this. September, October, and Picani suddenly appeared on the branch beside Sleep, feathers ruffled and feet picking at the bark with nervousness. Janus lashed his tail, regaining his intimidating composure. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humans,” October answered in a calm tone despite the other birds’ nervous fluttering. “Three of them, two adults and a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They found Anxiety,” Picani spoke up. He tucked his wings in. “They took him inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Janus screeched. “And you let them?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gurl, chill,” Sleep said, annoyed. “We couldn’t have done anything. And it looks like they’re moving into the bungalow so at least we know Anxiety isn’t too far, assuming you want to free him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I want to free him. I literally just spent days trying to find him water. Why wouldn’t I want to save him?” Janus snapped. His glaring gaze swept over the three birds. “You three are helping me. Scout the windows, make sure he’s okay. I’m going to look for a way in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve poked around,” September spoke up. “No way in. Not even for a snake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what am I supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you can do,” October responded. “Sorry, Deceit, but you’re just going to have to let this one go. We know Anxiety’s fine and he’ll probably-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys up to?” a voice asked out of the blue, nearly scaring Janus out of his skin. And, yes, that had happened before while he was shedding. It was one of the worst experiences of his life. This time, however, the surprise was quickly replaced by relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vir- Anxiety?” Janus couldn’t believe his senses. He started coiling inward before freezing and slowly began to wind over to the dark form standing before him. “Is that you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else could it be?” Virgil said good naturedly, tucking in his haunches and sitting down with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He cuffed Janus’s head one paw affectionately. “Did you miss me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No,” Janus spluttered, jerking his head back. “Of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the other day you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah ah ah,” Janus hushed. “Shut up, Picani.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil broke into a purr and butted his head against Janus. “Well, either way, it’s good to be back.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Virgil was not back. At least not really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus and Virgil were reunited but it wasn’t the same. Not with those humans in the bungalow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you spend so much time hanging around them?” Janus complained one day. The drought had ended some time ago and life around the bungalow was mostly back to normal. Regular meals, all the water the animals could drink, lush overgrowth filling the garden, it was all he could ever ask for. Well, not really. He could always ask for more but things were good. Today, he was lying lazily in a nice path of grass, full from an easy hunt. A hunt he hadn’t shared with Virgil. “What do they have that I don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Food, beds, warmth…” Virgil listed, swiping a tongue over his paw so he could wash his ears. He sighed, exhaling through his nose. “It’s nothing on you, Janus. Patton and Logan are here, may as well take advantage of their kindness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kindness,” Janus snorted. He paused. “Wait, Patton and Logan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The adult humans,” Virgil answered. “Roman is their son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know their names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humans give them out freely.” Virgil shrugged casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus’s tail tip twitched, annoyed. He couldn’t believe Virgil was willingly soliciting these human invaders. Even Picani avoided them! Picani was nice with everyone and even he knew to avoid the humans. Humans were bad news to every animal and Janus couldn’t fathom what Virgil saw in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Virgil said with a long breath. “I know they’re on your territory but there’s nothing you can do. They’re nice people and this is their home now. As long as we don’t bother them, they won’t bother us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growl rumbled in Janus’s throat but he let it die. “Fine. But I don’t see why you have to be so friendly with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re friendly with the birds now, aren’t you?” Virgil questioned, tipping his head. Janus bit his tongue. That was different but Janus knew arguing was pointless. “The humans are just another animal in your kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’re humans,” Janus grumbled under his breath before straightening and shaking his head. “Fine. Whatever. They saved you during the drought so I guess we owe them that. I can’t be that mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of relief that appeared on Virgil’s face told Janus just how much he’d been faking the flippant demeanor. Clearly, Virgil had been worried about Janus’s thoughts on the humans. With a slight smile, he said, “Thanks, Janus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t tell anyone,” Janus joked, a smile tugging at his lips. And the two laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were back to normal. Right?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It happened so fast that Janus wasn’t even totally sure what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One moment he was sunning in his favorite patch of grass and then the next there was a shadow over him and a crushing weight on his tail. Naturally, he let out a frightening hiss and poised to strike whatever dared attack him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Virgil was pinning him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?” Virgil hissed, pressing his paws down at the base of Janus’s head, keeping him from snapping his jaws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I doing?” Janus choked out angrily. His eyes scanned the area, looking for whatever tread on him. It didn’t take long and his beady black eyes fell on a young boy sitting a few feet away from him, clearly shocked. Eyes wide and skin pale, he looked absolutely terrified and Janus couldn’t help but smile at the satisfied feeling bubbling up in his belly. Maybe it was the predator in him, maybe it was his dislike for humans boiling up in him. Either way, Janus was beyond thrilled to see the two adult humans rush the child away. But, he still had Virgil to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were about to bite Roman!” Virgil hissed. The pressure eased up on Janus’s neck but suddenly he was being thrown into the air. “What’s wrong with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus was weightless for a few terrifying seconds before slamming into a stone, the force knocking the air out of him but he wasted no time composing himself when he hit the ground. Rearing up, he hissed, “What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?! You just threw me against a rock!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were going to bite Roman!” Virgil repeated angrily, stalking forward. “You know that bite would’ve killed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He stepped on me! With, like, his entire body. What else would you expect me to do? What was he even doing lying in the grass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His family was playing a game called snake in the grass. That’s how the game is played. He’s just a kid, Jan-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fitting name,” Janus spat, slithering forward. “Ironic that the cat betrayed the snake though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil faltered ever so slightly, hurt flashing over his features, before his hackles raised in aggression once more. “You were going to bite him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop saying that! Of course I was going to bite him! He’s a human and he stepped on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean you can kill him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re choosing the humans over me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Virgil faltered but this time the anger didn’t come rushing back. “Janus…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Deceit!” Janus snarled and, fast as lighting, he lunged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil brought his paws up fast, blocking the attack and smacking Janus away. Janus hissed and pulled away, trying to ignore the pain in his heart at the sight of Virgil’s wide violet eyes. He brought this upon himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t fight me…” Virgil begged but Janus wasn’t listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You started this! You attacked first!” Janus roared before forcing himself to calm. “You know what? I don’t want this territory anymore. It’s yours. Stay here with your humans. I’m leaving.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The birds followed Janus for a bit but the viper ignored them. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, not even them. He liked them, sure, but the fresh betrayal was still stinging in his chest. He doubted the birds would do anything but he just didn’t want to be around anything that reminded him of his old home right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The birds gave up one by one. Picani wasn’t much of a far flyer and he trusted the others to continue so he gave up pretty quickly. October and September were a pair and rarely split but October was far more driven than his friend and lasted much longer. Not nearly as long as Sleep though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was just the two of them, Janus finally slowed to look up at the bird. “What do you want, Sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saw your little hissy fit with Anxiety,” Sleep answered, coming to a stop on a fallen branch a few feet from Janus. He looked tired, chest heaving for breaths and feathers messy from flight. “You’re not really leaving, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Janus said, lowering his head. “What of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing. I just didn’t think you’d, y’know, leave. That’s your terri-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was your territory,” Sleep corrected. “And by the rule of animals, the leader of the territory is king- or queen- and you were our king. We were all cool with that. And now you’re just handing it over to Anxiety?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pretend that you like me more than him. With me gone and Anxiety being fed by the humans, you don’t have any predators,” Janus said, wanting to swallow his own tongue. What he was saying wasn’t a lie. The animals of his former kingdom were better without him. “Go enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep shuffled a bit, looking uneasy. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know a badger who might welcome me on his territory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what? You’re going onto a badger’s territory? And you’re not going to try to take it from him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired of being king. I’m tired of everything. I just want to hunt alone and in peace,” Janus hissed, looking down at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep’s expression softened. “Anxiety hurt you that bad, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t hurt me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah there. Okay. Okay, whatever you say,” Sleep soothed, surprising Janus. Sleep was always one to stir up an argument but now… No. Janus’s heart was vulnerable and he wasn’t about to open it up to anyone. But Sleep just looked so concerned. His heart was screaming for him to give in as his head screamed for him to just get away before he was pulled in again. “I’m going to head back. Hope you have a good life, Deceit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus growled and turned away, slithering away despite his heart begging him to turn around and at least say goodbye. He couldn’t though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how long he slithered before he reached the new territory but the act didn’t come with the same relieving feeling it had last time. Last time he’d been filled with worry and the powerful bonds of friendship. Now, he just felt hollow and alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Deceit!” a jolly voice called out from the grass as Remus the badger padded from the undergrowth. “Didn’t think I’d see you again. Come for more water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Janus said quietly. He cleared his throat. “Can I stay on your territory? I won’t challenge your leadership. I just want a burrow, my fair share of prey, and to be left alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked mildly surprised but soon broke into a wild grin. “Sure thing, Deceit. Been awhile since we’ve had any snakes around here and the number of mice around here is getting kinda crazy. Eat your fill and stay as long as you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Janus whispered and with a nod of thanks, he slithered off in search of a new burrow to call home. A cold, empty home. Never again would he allow a friend to sleep at his side. From here on out, Deceit hunted alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>